BlackAgumon
BlackAgumon is a Reptile Digimon. It has grown up and become able to walk on two legs, and has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells digivolution to a great and powerful Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon-black/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Agumon (Black)] Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spits flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent. *'Spitfire' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Claw Uppercut' (Uppercut) *'Claw Attack' (Mach Jab) *'Flying Kick' Design BlackAgumon is a short and stout -like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has ash black skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct . Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Etymologies ;Agumon (Black) (アグモン（黒）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese media. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting *(Ja:) "}} ;BlackAgumon (ブラックアグモン) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Battle Chronicle and most American English media. *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting. Fiction Digimon World 3 BlackAgumon appears as an NPC during side-quests. There are seven BlackAgumon: One you have to card battle to find out where Etemon's mic was, one that has Etemon's mic, and 5 that have the five rare brown Program cards. However BlackAgumon does not appear as a card. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackAgumon is unlocked by defeating him when he randomly attacks during Story Mode. Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk BlackAgumon is #060 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 110 HP, 112 MP, 84 Attack, 60 Defense, 55 Spirit, 52 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Dark Breath 2 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. BlackAgumon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to DarkTyrannomon or Monochromon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into BlackAgumon, your Digimon must be at least level 7, with 75 Attack. Digimon World Championship BlackAgumon digivolves from Moonmon with 3 Battles or Koromon with 20 Darkness AP and can digivolve into Greymon with 6 Battles, Devidramon with 20 Darkness AP, DarkTyrannomon with 20 Dragon AP or Monochromon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution BlackAgumon is #051, and is a Rookie-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Water and Holy elements. It possesses the Paralysis Protection and Money Liker traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Packet Coast. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Tankmon. BlackAgumon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon or Tankmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into BlackAgumon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Notes and references Thể loại:Danh sách Digimon Thể loại:Trẻ con Thể loại:Virus Thể loại:Nature Spirits Thể loại:Digimon bò sát